In large networks, there exists a need to monitor the communication of network frames. Network traffic may be monitored using SPAN sessions. Each SPAN session is associated with a SPAN source that identifies a network interface whose network traffic is to be monitored. The network traffic is monitored by copying network frames and sending the copies to a remote location known as the SPAN destination. The SPAN destination may be an edge node of the network that receives and monitors the copied network frames.